


Pictures & Jewels

by DiamondMoth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jongin's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondMoth/pseuds/DiamondMoth
Summary: Jongin is a jeweler who became the muse of a photographer, Junmyeon, in vacation here.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	Pictures & Jewels

Jongin looks at the vitrine. He has to admit that the polaroid to present all his jewelry is a good idea but if he says it out loud, he knows the photographer will never shut up about it. Ever.

« **Do you like it?** »

« **It’s not so bad…** »

« **Not so bad?** Junmyeon looks offended. **I’m a genius what do you mean?** »

Jongdae looks at them from the inside of the shop. They’re cute. They saw them chasing each other the whole summer but they both seem too shy to make the first step. They’re cute. He giggles when he saw Jongin’s cheeks becomes savagely red after Junmyeon kissed it.

« **Don’t laugh Dae!** »

« **I’m not!** »

The assistant is still giggling as he goes back to his post, sorting gems and rocks. Junmyeon drops the coffee on the counter. This is now the shop routine. Junmyeon loses his way in the morning, he brings his smile and coffees for everyone. Then he spends an hour or so to tease the jeweler before to leave for some exploration. The problem is that summer doesn’t last forever and the photographer is staying only for those three months. Jongdae tried his best to push the jeweler to make a move in vain. After two weeks he gave up and decided that it wasn’t his problem anymore. They are nice, good grownups, they do their things. Whatever. He is paid to sell and assist clients. Whatever is going on in the back store: it is not his problem.

Speaking of the workshop: Junmyeon is laying on the table in front of Jongin, looking at him. The jeweler is annoyed, but he’s starting to be used to the presence of Junmyeon around him. Even though, if he could stand elsewhere or a bit… Less… Give him space. Jun adjusts the angle of his camera, snapping some shots of Jongin in the process. The artist is really trying to work there, and apparently, he is the favorite subject for the photographer. The most annoying part is that Junmyeon just left pictures all over the place. The small one abandon his instant camera for a necklace. Jongin calls him, he takes the opportunity to take a photo of the photographer when he looks at him with the necklace in hand.

But everything eventually comes to an end.

The Fall. Junmyeon said he’ll come back, but the jeweler prefers to not believe too much in those words. Not that he thinks he could have lie, he just doesn’t want to spend every day to wait for him and his smile. For his cute smirk when he snaps pictures from his camera.

The days go by. All of them look the same somewhat. The photographer told Jongin he would text him, like that he’ll feel like he never left. But he never did. It’s ok. Everyone meets an asshole at least once in their life. He just thought Junmyeon was different. It felt different. Like they were meant to be… All right, ok: he confessed two days before to leave for his hometown. The two best days of the whole summer. It all felt so right. His perfume haunting his bed, the way he smiled at him, the cuddles, their talk about everything and absolutely nothing, the jokes and laughter.

Winter. Spring. Summer. A whole year… Not a single word from him. He really ghosted him…? The jeweler distractedly plays with the necklace Junmyeon really liked, lost in his thoughts when Jongdae knocks on the door frame, smiling.

« **There are people asking for the necklace.** »

« **I should have removed the pic from the vitrine…** »

The young man sighs loudly, getting up of his chair. He stretches a bit; his muscles are a bit aching. Jongdae keeps his adorable smile even after Jongin told him to tell the clients that this piece isn’t for sell.

« **Yeah… But I think you really want to talk to them.** »

He sighs. Entering the shop, as he puts his glasses on his head the young man slightly bows to the couple. The woman looks a bit overwhelmed in her pretty summer dress and her hat but did her best to smiled at the jeweler. Meanwhile the man seems more nervous. After some awkward greeting Jongin finds the courage to tell them:

« **The necklace is not for sell, I’m sorry.** »

« **Actually… We wanted to buy the picture.** »

Now the artist is confused by what just said the lady. Really confused. So, the man quickly continues:

« **It’s our son holding the necklace… He always took beautiful pictures, but he never was on them… His work was about so many beautiful things that sometimes he could forget that he was one of the most wonderful things that happened to the world.** »

« **We knew he spent last summer here for a project… We wanted to retrace his journey…** »

« **Most of the pictures he sent us during his vacation here was from this shop I think.** »

Junmyeon’s father nods. Jongin doesn’t want to ask. He simply goes to the vitrine and detaches the polaroid of the string. He grabs the necklace in his pocket giving the picture to his father and the jewel to his mother. He doesn’t know what to say. He spent last summer with their son and he mostly found him annoyingly cute. Smart. Talented. And he misses him. He does. He kept the necklace for so long. He was waiting for him to come back for gift it to him. In a way, he did. And in a way, he got ghosted for real.


End file.
